Death Note
by C. Black Potter
Summary: James Potter encontra um caderno escrito Death Note, que pertence a um shinigami, o "Deus da Morte" chamado Tom, que é um caderno cujo nome de uma pessoa é escrito ela morre. Uma adaptação do anime "Death Note", que eu gosto muito.
1. Renascimento

**Death Note**

**Capítulo I: Renascimento**

– O quê? Dois crânios? – dizia um shinigami à outro, com uma voz arrastada.

– Ganhei de novo! Sorte a minha! Ei, Tom, quer jogar? Junte-se a nós de vez em quando.

Os dois shinigamis que jogavam riam debochadamente. Vários shinigamis espalhados nas terras, fazendo a mesma coisa. Porém, havia um shinigami mais próximo, sentado na beirada de um penhasco, olhando para o nada. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam concentrados em alguma coisa.

– Não, obrigado. Eu passo. – disse o que atendia pelo nome de Tom, olhando para o abismo concentrado. Na sua mão, havia um caderno preto.

* * *

– Então, eu nem fiz nada e ele ficou irritado. – cochichou uma garota para a amiga, na aula de inglês.

– Sério? E depois? – perguntou a outra garota.

"Que idiotas." Pensou James.

– Sr. Potter, está me ouvindo? Gostaria que traduzisse a última parte. – disse o professor de inglês.

– Ok, professor.

James levantou-se da cadeira com o livro em mãos. Traduziu o trecho do livro:

– "Você deve seguir os ensinamentos de Deus. Se você seguir, o mar permanecerá calmo e a tempestade não virá".

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter. - disse o professor satisfeito e continuou a aula.

* * *

"Hoje, às 11 horas da manhã, num complexo de apartamento em Londres, um homem de 30 anos foi encontrado morto e coberto de sangue. A polícia classificou a morte como sendo um homicídio e estão..." –

"Mattew Lewis, 35 anos, foi preso como suspeito de assassinar sua companheira de quarto, uma mulher de 25 anos."

As notícias eram ouvidas nas ruas. James Potter caminhava silenciosamente, concentrado em seu livro, mas também ouvindo as notícias. Havia edifícios que mostravam uma grande televisão, de modo que enquanto as pessoas estivessem nas ruas pudessem assistir ao noticiário.

– Dia após dia... É a mesma coisa. – murmurou. – Que desperdício. Este mundo está podre.

* * *

James estava novamente em sua sala de aula. O professor explicava a matéria, e James olhava para janela, sem prestar atenção realmente.

– Você foi ver aquilo? – cochichou um garoto na sua frente para o amigo.

– Que perda de tempo. Eu deveria pegar um reembolso.

Algo chamou a atenção de James, e não era a conversa dos garotos. Algo caía do céu lá fora, lentamente. Parecia um caderno. Era preto, e então apareceram letras prateadas no caderno, que James notou.

"Death Note" estava escrito.

O caderno caiu no chão.

* * *

A hora da saída havia chegado. James levantou-se, guardou o material e foi para o pátio. Observou o movimento dos alunos, conversando uns com os outros. Olhou para o chão. O caderno ainda estava no mesmo lugar que caiu anteriormente, agora aos seus pés.

Abaixou-se e pegou o caderno.

"Death Note..? Um caderno da morte?" – pensou, e depois abriu-o e leu. – "Modo de usar: o humano que tiver seu nome escrito neste caderno deverá morrer".

Ele riu, desdenhoso. Pôs o caderno novamente no chão e começou a caminhar em direção à saída da escola.

"Ridículo. Realmente, é uma doença. Isso é tão ruim quanto correntes. A pessoa cujo nome é escrito morre, o caralho." – pensou. Então lhe ocorreu uma ideia.

Parou repentinamente e olhou para trás.

* * *

Seus passos ecoavam enquanto caminhava pelas ruas. Estava amaldiçoando-se pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

"Droga, deve ter algo errado comigo." – pensou e então olhou novamente para sua mochila, que estava aberta e um caderno preto quase caindo. Fechou-a novamente.

* * *

"Death Note." – leu em pensamento. – "Esse caderno não terá efeito a não ser que o escritor tenha em mente o rosto da pessoa quando escrever o nome. Portanto, pessoas com o mesmo nome não serão afetadas".

"Se a causa da morte não for escrita em no máximo 40 segundos, depois do nome, ela acontecerá."

"Se a causa não for especificada, a pessoa simplesmente morrerá de ataque cardíaco."

"Depois de ter escrito a causa da morte, os detalhes da mesma deverão ser escritos em no máximo 6 minutos e 40 segundos."

– Hm. Então você pode fazer as pessoas morrerem tranquilamente... ou pode fazê-las sofrer... – murmurou James.

Estava em seu quarto, lendo as tais instruções do Death Note. No centro do quarto, encostada na parede, havia uma enorme cama de casal. Logo ao lado, um armário e à frente da cama uma escrivaninha, com seu notebook e uma pequena televisão.

– Impressionante como alguém tenha se esforçado tanto para pregar uma travessura dessas. – disse, deitado em sua cama, com os braços embaixo de sua cabeça.

– Escreva os nomes deles, e eles morrem...? – murmurou. – Francamente, que estúpido.

James olhou atentamente para o caderno em cima da escrivaninha. "Death Note".

Então, como se fosse um passe de mágica, estava em sua escrivaninha, com o caderno aberto e uma caneta na mão, como se estivesse prestes a escrever.

– Um momento. – disse, levando a caneta a boca. – Se alguém realmente morrer, serei considerado assassino? – perguntou a si mesmo, mas depois riu. – Como se isso fosse acontecer.

Pegou o controle e ligou a pequena televisão ao lado. Estava passando o noticiário, ao vivo.

"O homem que indiscriminadamente matou 6 pessoas ontem na escola de jardim de infância, ainda está dentro dela com 8 reféns, incluindo uma pequena criança." – mostrou um homem falando e a construção logo atrás. -"A polícia identificou o homem como Joseph Smith, 42 anos, desempregado."" – Uma foto de um homem moreno de cabelos curtos apareceu na tela da televisão. – "Eles estão tentando a negociação."

James olhou atentamente para a foto do homem, junto com o nome acima.

"Joseph Smith", escrevera no caderno.

Olhou no relógio, 18:23. Havia passado 2 segundos.

– 40 segundos e é ataque cardíaco, não é? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Esperou, enquanto olhava para a televisão.

"Estou tão preocupada com os reféns." – disse uma mulher na televisão.

"Eu também." – respondeu um homem. – "Esta notícia é diretamente da cena do crime. Espero que essa situação seja resolvida o mais rápido possível."

James olhou no relógio novamente. 44 segundos. Já havia passado da hora.

– No final das contas, nada aconteceu. Eu sabia. – disse a si mesmo. – O que eu estava esperando? – disse, então apagou a luz do abajur de sua escrivaninha. Pegou o controle, e quando fez menção de desligar a televisão, a mulher falou:

"Espere! Um momento! Tivemos uma mudança." – disse ela. "Os reféns estão saindo. Parecem todos estar bem."

"Agora a polícia está entrando." – disse um homem. – "Será que vão conseguir prender o homem?!" – mostrou a polícia entrando na construção. O homem mantinha um rádio ao ouvido. – "Sim! Essa informação acabou de chegar! O homem morreu dentro da escola!" – disse o homem, incrédulo.

James assustou-se com essa notícia. Não esperava por isso.

– Morto? – disse James, agora olhando a página do caderno em que escrevera o nome do homem.

"A polícia está enfatizando que não atiraram nele." – disse um homem.

"Será que isso significa que ele cometeu suicídio?" – perguntou uma mulher.

"Bem, os reféns estão dizendo que de repente ele sofreu um colapso." – respondeu o homem.

– Ataque cardíaco. – disse James, surpreso. – N-Não! É uma coincidência! Tem que ser!

– James! – ouviu a voz de sua mãe chama-lo do andar de baixo e levou um susto. – Já são 18:30! Você não tem curso preparatório hoje? – gritou a mãe.

– Sim. Estava me arrumando para ir. – disse James, recuperado do susto. Havia se esquecido completamente do curso.

"Death Note..." – pensou, colocando o material em sua mochila. – "Se isso é real, eu devo testá-lo mais uma vez. – Então fechou a bolsa.

* * *

"Então acho que tem que ser com um criminoso... Mas ninguém que seja tão importante. – pensou James, já entrando em sua sala e se sentando em sua mesa. – "Ou a polícia manterá segredo por um tempo. Eu preciso de resultados imediatos."

– Ei,ei, panaca. – disse um garoto, valentão, se aproximando de um garoto próximo a James. Um nerd.

– Hã, o quê, Jake? – perguntou o garoto.

– Me dê todo o seu dinheiro!

– De novo? – perguntou o garoto.

James olhou atentamente para o que havia se aproximado.

"Jake Dawson. Devo mata-lo?" – pensou. – "Não, devo evitar qualquer pessoa que eu conheça. Não, isso não importa. Um cara como ele, ninguém vai ligar."

James viu o garoto nerd dando dinheiro ao valentão.

– Ei, gata! Que tal sairmos hoje? – perguntou o valentão para uma garota próxima, assim que recebeu o dinheiro.

"Merda." – pensou James, saindo do curso e andando diretamente para casa. – "Se começar a olhar ao meu redor, tudo o que verei são pessoas, as quais o mundo seria melhor sem."

Duas motos vinham em alta velocidade. Pararam ao lado de uma mulher que vinha caminhando na calçada, um de cada lado.

– Ei, gata! Que tal se divertir hoje à noite com a gente? – disse um dos homens e a mulher deu um passo para trás.

– Ei, Dave, você tem um bom gosto! – disse o outro homem, olhando malicioso para a mulher, de cima abaixo.

– Meu nome é David Jones, mas pode me chamar de Dave para os mais íntimos... haha! – disse o primeiro homem, com um sorriso malicioso. – Ei, Matt, pegue a garota!

– Que tal vir com a gente, docinho? – disse Matt.

– E-Eu acho que n-não senhores... – disse a mulher, assustada.

– Ela acha que não, Dave! – riu Matt.

James olhou a cena. Viu uma livraria ao seu lado e entrou. Pegou um livro de frente para vitrine e começou a folheá-lo.

– Oh, que bonitinha! – então Dave agarrou a menina, impossibilitando-a de se mexer.

– Vamos tirar a roupa dela!

– Hã, tem certeza? Hahaha!

– Parem, por favor! – implorou a menina em lágrimas, quando viu que lhe desabotoavam a blusa.

James olhava concentrado à cena. Olhou mais uma vez para seu livro.

"David Jones, acidente de trânsito." Escrevera no Death Note.

Olhou para o relógio.

"Agora... o que irá acontecer? – então olhou para cena diante dele.

A mulher estava tentando se livrar, até que conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, e atravessou a rua correndo. Dave pegou sua moto, e saiu atrás dela

– Espere, docinho! – disse Dave rindo.

– Dave, cuidado! – gritou Matt.

Um caminhão vinha em direção de Dave e colidiu com ele, estraçalhando a moto junto com o homem.

James pareceu ficar em estado de choque.

"Isso... é a prova! O Death Note é real!"

* * *

– É hora de ir. – disse Tom, o shinigami. – Faz 5 dias.

– Hã? Para onde você vai, Tom? – perguntou um dos shinigami que atendia pelo nome de Hughes.

– Qualquer lugar que você for por aqui é sem graça. – disse outro shinigami que havia por perto, chamado Thomas.

– Eu perdi meu Death Note. – disse Tom.

– Hahaha! Você realmente estragou tudo, cara! – disse Hughes.

– Ei, você não estava com o segundo sem o velho saber? – perguntou Thomas. – Está dizendo que perdeu os dois?

– Então, você tem uma ideia de onde o deixou?

– No mundo humano. – disse Tom.

– Quê? – disseram Hugues e Thomas ao mesmo tempo.

Tom se aproximou da beirada de um penhasco, que abaixo parecia um portal. Abriu suas asas negras e então pulou para o abismo.

A viagem entre dimensões não era uma coisa agradável, mas chegou ao mundo humano em poucos minutos. O tempo lá não estava muito bom. Estava chovendo e havia trovões, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

* * *

– Cheguei. – disse James assim que chegou em casa, sendo recebido por sua mãe.

– Você chegou cedo, filho. – disse a mãe, sorrindo. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, como seu filho, e cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros. Havia rugas perto dos olhos, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser bonita.

– Sim. – Então viu sua mãe fazer um gesto com as mãos como se quisesse que ele lhe entregasse alguma coisa. – Ah, sim. Os resultados do Exame Nacional. – tirou a mochila das costas e abriu-a, pegando um papel e entregando a ela.

– Parabéns, filho! Você ficou em primeiro de novo! – disse a mãe, assim que leu os resultados, feliz pelo filho. – Muito bem, James.

– Obrigado. – então se dirigiu as escadas. – Estarei estudando no meu quarto. – então subiu.

– Ok! – disse a mãe feliz. Então se lembrou de algo e foi ao pé da escada.

– Ei, James, tem alguma coisa que você queira? Qualquer coisa? – James ouviu-a gritando quando estava fechando a porta de se quarto.

– Nada em particular, mãe. – James disse e então fechou a porta, trancando-a.

"Já tenho o que eu quero."

Sentou-se a sua escrivaninha, pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever no caderno. Passado um tempo, olhou-o. Estava cheio de nomes escritos.

Seu trabalho perfeito.

– Parece que você está se divertindo. – disse uma voz arrastada atrás de James.

Olhou para trás e viu uma coisa assombrosa, mais do que já viu na vida: parecia um monstro. Tinha olhos vermelhos, cabelos espetados e a pele era meio cinza. Usava uma roupa preta. James ficou tão assustado que então gritou e caiu da cadeira.

– Por que você está tão surpreso? – perguntou "a coisa". – Sou Tom. O shinigami que perdeu este caderno. O modo como você estava agindo nesse instante... eu posso dizer que já saiba que esse não é um simples caderno, não é?

James ficou observando-o durante alguns minutos. O susto havia sido grande, mas aos poucos ia acalmando-se. Pôs a mão na cadeira em busca de apoio para se levantar.

– Shinigami? – murmurou. – Não estou surpreso em lhe ver, Tom. – completou, agora calmo. – Na verdade... eu estava esperando por você.

– Hã? – perguntou Tom, surpreso.

– Não que eu não tenha desconfiado que esse era um "caderno de shinigami", mas ver as coisas com meus próprios olhos, me faz agir com maior certeza.

Tom riu.

– Entendo. Devo dizer, sou eu quem está impressionado. Eu soube de histórias de Death Notes no mundo humano antes... Mas essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém usá-lo tanto em apenas 5 dias. A maioria das pessoas fica assustada.

– Estou preparado para qualquer coisa, Tom. – disse James sentando-se novamente na cadeira, de costas para Tom. – Eu usei o caderno, sabendo que era de um shinigami, e agora ele está aqui... o que acontecerá comigo agora? Vai pegar minha alma ou algo assim? – disse James, num tom de voz místico.

Houve um silêncio absoluto no quarto. Então, Tom riu.

– Hã? O que é isso? Alguma fantasia que vocês humanos têm? Eu não farei nada a você. No momento em que o Death Note cai no mundo humano... O caderno pertence a ele. Então ele é seu agora. – disse Tom, apontando para James, que estava estupefato com as palavras dele.

– Meu... – murmurou James, segurando o caderno nas mãos.

– Se não quiser, dê a outro humano. Quando o fizer, apagarei suas lembranças sobre o Death Note.

– Então não há nenhum preço a pagar pelo uso do Death Note? – disse James, um pouco alterado.

– Alguém poderia dizer... O terror e o tormento que o humano passa, pode ser considerado o preço. E quando estiver prestes a morrer, eu escreverei seu nome no meu caderno, mas... Não pense que qualquer humano que usar o Death Note pode ir para o céu ou para o inferno. – então Tom começou a rir, maldosamente. – Algo que se espera quando você morre.

– James? – quando ouviu a mãe bater na porta se assustou. Olhou para Tom.

– Tudo bem. Pode responder.

James escondeu o caderno na gaveta da escrivaninha e abriu a porta para sua mãe.

– O que foi? – perguntou James.

– Eu trouxe algumas maçãs. São do vizinho. Por que está tão escuro aqui? – perguntou a mãe segurando uma cestinha com 3 maçãs, olhando para dentro do quarto mais atentamente. – Vai prejudicar sua visão.

"O que está acontecendo? Ela não pode vê-lo?" – pensou James, olhando de soslaio para dentro do quarto.

James agradeceu sua mãe pelas maçãs e tornou a trancar a porta. Havia deixado a cesta de maçãs na escrivaninha.

– Esse, originalmente, era meu caderno. Desde que usou, ele é seu. – disse Tom se aproximando das maçãs. – Você é o único que pode me ver. E claro, ninguém pode me ouvir também. – então pegou uma das maçãs observando-a atentamente. – Você pode dizer que o Death Note é a ligação entre James, o humano, e Tom, o shinigami. – Então deu uma mordida na maçã. – Deliciosa! – disse, então colocando o resto da maçã na boca.

– Certo, mais uma pergunta. Por que me escolheu? – disse James. – Ei, está me ouvindo? – gritou, ao ver que ele estava mais interessado nas maçãs, no modo como ele as comia.

– Uau, as maçãs do mundo humano são ótimas. Como eles chamam isso? Suculenta? – disse Tom devorando o resto das maçãs.

– Me responda!

Tom limpou os cantos da boca e riu.

– Heh, eu não te escolhi. Tudo o que eu fiz foi perder o caderno. Pensou que eu lhe escolhi porque é esperto ou algo assim? Não se gabe. Só aconteceu de cair de algum lugar por aqui. E você o pegou. Só isso. Por isso eu escrevi as instruções em inglês, que é a língua mais falada no mundo.

– Então, por que o perdeu? – perguntou James, alterado. – Não me diga que foi um erro, depois de ter escrito todas aquelas instruções.

– Por quê? – riu Tom, sombriamente. – Por que eu estava _entediado_.

– Entediado? – repetiu James, sem acreditar.

– A verdade é que nos dias de hoje os shinigamis não têm muito que fazer. Tudo o que eles fazem é dormir, ou apostar. Se eles o virem rabiscando nomes humanos no Death Note, eles dizem: "Por que está trabalhando tão duro?" E riem da sua cara. Escrever os nomes dos shinigamis não irá matá-los. E matar humanos enquanto estou lá em cima não tem graça. Eu descobri que é mais divertido ficar aqui. - Tom pegou o caderno e folheou-o. – Devo dizer, entretanto, que você escreveu muitos nomes aqui. Mas como foi que você especificou a causa da morte para o cara que foi atropelado por um caminhão?

– Se não especificar, eles morrem de ataque cardíaco. Essa é a melhor coisa do Death Note, Tom.

– Hã?

– Eu já cuidei dos criminosos mais cruéis. Então o nível de atrocidades está diminuindo.

– E o que isso tem a ver?

– Até um idiota vai perceber que alguém está matando os criminosos. Eu vou fazer o mundo todo saber que eu existo. Vão saber que alguém está fazendo o julgamento justo!

– Mas, estava pensando, por que você passaria por toda essa encrenca?

– Eu... também estava... _entediado_. – disse ele, olhando o pôr do sol na janela. – Claro, eu não acreditei no começo, mas aquele caderno tem um poder... que faz todo mundo usá-lo, nem que seja uma vez. – disse, lembrando-se do dia em que usou o Death Note pela primeira vez. – O mundo está uma podridão. Todos os que são podres devem morrer. Alguém deve fazer isso. Mesmo que custe a vida e alma deles. Esse mundo precisa ser limpo!

"Suponha que outra pessoa pegasse o caderno. Ela seria capaz de extinguir as pessoas inúteis desse mundo? Claro que não! Mas eu posso... eu posso fazer isso! Eu sou o único que pode. Vou usar o Death Note para mudar o mundo!"

Pegou o caderno e olhou os nomes que escrevera.

"Jacob Williams, ataque cardíaco."

"Christopher Roberts, ataque cardíaco."

"Andrew Mason, afogado."

"Ryan Campbell, acidente de trânsito."

E vários outros nomes com causas diferentes.

– Primeiro, para limpar o mundo, eu escrevi o nome dos criminosos mais importantes. Em breve, ninguém mais cometerá crimes. E, enquanto as pessoas que realmente merecem ser punidas morrem de ataque cardíaco, irei gradualmente matando as pessoas imorais de doenças ou acidentes. Então o mundo será um lugar melhor. E farei o mundo ser habitado por pessoas que eu considere do bem!

– Mas assim você será o único idiota que sobrará. – disse Tom.

– Do que está falando, Tom? Eu sou uma pessoa séria, um estudante que só tira "A"... Alguns dizem que eu sou o melhor de Londres. – disse James, falsamente inocente. – E eu serei o Deus do novo mundo! – disse, com os olhos com um brilho sombrio, segurando o Death Note como se fosse um tesouro.

– Eu estava certo, então... Os humanos são tão... _interessantes_! – disse Tom, rindo maldosamente.

* * *

Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo da minha adaptação do anime "Death Note", que na minha opinião, é muito foda. Espero que gostem, aguardo reviews! rs


	2. Batalha

**Death Note**

**Capítulo II: Batalha**

James estava na sala de aula. Como sempre, entediado, porém com sua postura de bom aluno. O professor de inglês estava lendo o livro para a turma, fazendo as explicações necessárias, mas nem todos estavam prestando atenção. Alguns estavam fofocando com o amigo, outros olhando para o nada através da janela, não prestando atenção.

– Eu não entendi o que ele estava pensando então eu terminei. – cochichou uma garota para a amiga.

– Sério? – perguntou a outra.

– Sr. Potter? – chamou o professor.

James levantou os olhos de suas anotações e olhou o professor.

– Pode traduzir essa frase?

– Claro.

James se levantou, pegou o livro e leu:

– "Ele, que finalmente realizou seu sonho, estava cheio de alegria no seu romance sonhador e o resultado foi a felicidade." – James terminou de ler e se sentou, e continuou fazendo suas anotações, com Tom ao seu lado. Não deu atenção a ele, normalmente.

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Como esperado de você. Uma resposta perfeita. – disse o professor – Bem, terminamos por hoje. – então o professor fechou o livro.

Era a última aula, então quando o professor disse isso, carteiras foram arrastadas com os alunos felizes que finalmente havia acabado, saindo apressadamente da sala de aula.

– Até que enfim acabou! A escola é muito chata! – disse Tom, massageando os ombros, enquanto James guardava o material sem falar nada.

James terminou e então pôs sua mochila nos ombros e saiu da sala.

– Ei, James! – gritou ele, então foi atrás de James, que já estava no pátio indo em direção aos portões da escola. – Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Tom, irritado com o silêncio de James.

– Não fale comigo. – sussurrou James para Tom. – Diferente de você, Tom, as pessoas podem me ouvir.

– Humph! Que chato. – disse Tom.

– Ei, James! – chamou um garoto acenando para ele. – Você quer...?

– Desculpe, estou ocupado hoje. – respondeu James passando por ele, deixando o garoto confuso.

James se afastou rapidamente do garoto, então Tom disse:

– Você não está ocupado hoje. Você não está indo para casa como sempre?

– O que você quer dizer? Eu estou _ocupado_. Fazendo algo muito importante. – riu James.

* * *

– "Anthony Collins é suspeito de ter usado uma faca, de aproximadamente 12 cm, para esfaquear um empregado no estômago ontem à noite, em um restaurante." – dizia o repórter na televisão.

James estava em seu quarto, na escrivaninha, escrevendo nomes no Death Note enquanto ouvia as notícias. Tom estava em na cama de James, comendo uma maçã.

– Ei! – disse Tom, enquanto mastigava a maçã. – James! – disse engolindo a maçã.

– O quê? – respondeu James, concentrado.

– Você está realmente trabalhando duro.

– Eu não posso perder tempo. Eu tenho tempo limite para escrever no caderno durante o dia. – Olhou no relógio e esse estava marcando 18:30. – É o tempo que eu chego da escola até eu ir dormir. – continuou a escrever nomes.

"Também é importante que eu mantenha as minhas notas no topo, onde elas sempre estiveram. Não posso dormir na aula, tenho que ter certeza que estou estudando bem em casa e no curso." – Tom escutava tudo, comendo mais maçãs.

"Escassez de sono também faz mal, minha saúde e minhas habilidades cognitivas seriam prejudicadas. Vou tornar esse mundo em um mundo ideal sem maldades... Não importa quanto tempo eu tenha. Nunca será suficiente."

James ouviu o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta.

– James! Por quê sua porta está trancada? – uma voz feminina, fina, foi ouvida do outro lado do quarto.

– Claire? – perguntou James a si mesmo. – O que foi? – perguntou mais alto para a menina ouvir.

– Pode me ajudar com o me dever de casa? – perguntou Claire.

– Claro. Vou abrir pra você. – disse guardando o Death Note na gaveta da escrivaninha e se levantando.

Claire era a irmã mais nova de James, com cabelos castanhos e olhos avelã, de 14 anos. James abriu a porta e viu sua irmã sorrindo segurando um livro na mão, mostrando a James.

– Matemática... Equações de segundo grau! – disse Claire, entrando no quarto. – Desculpe incomodar enquanto você estuda, mas parece tudo grego para mim! – disse, então foi até a escrivaninha do irmão.

– Tudo bem. – disse James, então foi em direção da irmã enquanto ela abria o livro na página da matéria.

Tom ainda estava deitado na cama de James. Ao perceber a entrada da irmã, começou a rir, deixando James intrigado em silêncio.

– É melhor você tomar cuidado, James. Se alguém tocar o caderno, poderá me ver. – disse Tom, rindo debochado.

James ficou em alerta. _Algo tão importante... Por que não disse antes? Maldito shinigami!_, pensou James.

– O que foi James? – perguntou Claire, notando o repentino silêncio do irmão.

– Nada. – respondeu James, então se aproximou mais da irmã. – Então, o que você não entendeu?

– Hmm... tipo... tudo. – respondeu Claire, dando uma risada envergonhada. Ela mostrou a matéria para James e ele começou a explicar.

* * *

– **International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO)¹ –**

O auditório estava cheio de policiais, investigadores, detetives debatendo sobre as mortes que ocorreram nas últimas semanas. Havia cerca de 100 pessoas, sentadas em suas mesas, como se fosse uma arquibancada. Na frente, um palco com três pessoas, onde havia uma grande tela com a imagem de um globo.

– Cinquenta e duas pessoas essa semana, só as que nós sabemos. Todos de ataques cardíacos. Todos os criminosos, em liberdade ou capturados pela polícia. Também há criminosos cujas mortes ainda não foram confirmadas. – disse um homem no palco.

– Então, uma estimativa conservadora seria umas 100 pessoas? – disse um homem na arquibancada.

Os outros homens começaram a murmurar entre si, sem perceberem a entrada de um homem que já ia sentando em seu lugar. Ele tinha cabelos negros, arrepiados, e olhos avelã. Era Charlus Potter, o chefe do departamento.

– Eles já começaram chefe! –disse o homem ao lado do que acabara de chegar. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

– Eu sei Daniel. Recebi uma ligação do Quartel General.² - respondeu Charlus, então voltou a atenção para o que acontecia no momento.

– Mas todos eram criminosos que seriam executados de qualquer forma. – disse outro homem na arquibancada. – Eu acho que realmente não impor... –

– Idiota! – cortou o homem do palco, que falava anteriormente. – Mesmo que eles sejam criminosos ou prisioneiros no corredor da morte, se matá-los antes, é assassinato!

– Mas nem sabemos se eles foram assassinados!

– Não tem como 100 pessoas morrerem todas de ataque cardíaco e ser coincidência! Claro que foram assassinados!

– Mas como alguém pode matar tantos criminosos, praticamente todos ao mesmo tempo?

– Nós achamos que foi um plano bem elaborado de assassinato, feito por uma grande organização.

– Se foi uma organização tão grande assim, eu não posso deixar de pensar que a CIA e o FBI estejam envolvidos. – disse outro homem.

– Eu o desafio a dizer isso novamente! – disse um homem se levantando.

– Por favor, parem de fazer piadinhas. Primeiro, precisamos ver se foi coincidência ou assassinato.

– Mas, de acordo com as autopsias, todas elas deram "ataque cardíaco: causa desconhecida", não é?

– A causa "parada cardíaca" nos deixa sem pistas.

– Seria diferente se tivessem sido esfaqueados ou algo assim!

– Num caso como esse, a única coisa que podemos fazer é perguntar a S. – disse um homem, então todos que estavam discutindo ficaram calados.

O silêncio caiu no auditório. Mas então todos começaram a murmurar uns com os outros.

– Chefe... O que eles querem dizer com "S"? – perguntou Daniel, confuso, ao lado do que chegara atrasado.

– Ah, é sua primeira vez aqui não é? – disse ele. – Ninguém sabe o nome de S, onde ele vive ou até mesmo o rosto dele. Mas, não importa o quão difícil for o caso, ele resolve. Ele resolveu inúmeros casos que não podiam ser resolvidos no mundo. Ele é a nossa arma secreta, nossa última carta, algo assim. – completou sério.

– Mas ele não aceita só casos que o interessem? – disse alguém da arquibancada.

– Sim, exato! – concordaram alguns homens.

– Além disso, nós não temos como contatá-lo!

– S já está vindo.

Todos se calaram e viraram em direção da voz que havia falado. Então escutaram o som de passos, cada vez chegando mais perto. Todos olharam para o palco e viram um homem aparecer, com um sobretudo preto e um chapéu na cabeça, carregando uma maleta. Seu rosto não era visível. Quando chegou perto de uma mesa que havia no centro do palco, parou e olhou para todos.

– S já começou a investigar esse caso.

– Oh, Watari? – murmuraram os homens estupefatos.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou Daniel ao chefe.

– Ele é a única pessoa que pode contatar-se com S. Entretanto, a identidade de Watari também é secreta. – explicou, olhando seriamente para o homem que acabara de chegar.

– Silêncio, por favor. – disse Watari, fazendo todos que estavam murmurando ficarem em silêncio. – S irá falar.

Watari colocou sua maleta na mesa, abriu-a e de dentro tirou um notebook prateado. Ligou-o então virou a tela do notebook para o auditório, a tela estava branca com uma letra S no meio, também aparecendo na grande tela atrás dele. Colocou um microfone ao lado da saída de som e então a voz de S soou pelo auditório.

"Todos do ICPO. Eu sou S." – dissera a voz no computador.

* * *

Numa parte isolada da cidade, havia uma velha mansão abandonada. Raízes cobriam-na por toda sua extensão, com um aspecto sujo, havia rachaduras pelas paredes e também algumas janelas quebradas. A grama estava alta, o que significava que ninguém pisava ali havia muitos anos.

– O que você está fazendo num lugar tão isolado, James? – perguntou Tom, o shinigami, olhando para James que mexia com alguns fracos com algumas substâncias dentro.

O aposento em que estavam parecia ter sido, algum dia, um quarto. Havia uma cama de casal no centro, coberta com uma colcha que teria sido vermelha, mas já muito desbotada, com quatro pilares em cada ponta, que sustentava um véu. Mais ao fundo, havia um armário marrom, com algumas portas já arrancadas e algumas penduradas, com teias de aranha. James estava sentado no chão, num canto mais afastado do quarto, debaixo de uma janela sem cortinas.

– Qualquer um que tocar no Death Note pode te ver, não é? Eu não posso carregar algo tão perigoso comigo. – disse James, enquanto misturava algumas substâncias. – Até agora, eu tinha em mente que se esse caderno fosse visto pela minha família, eu poderia dizer que estava fazendo anotações sobre casos para ir praticando, para quando eu me tornar um detetive. Mas eu estou andando na corda bamba. Se eu não tiver cuidado, talvez tenha que matar minha própria família. – completou, os olhos brilhando sombriamente.

* * *

"Um caso desse tipo não tem precedentes e é muito difícil. É uma atrocidade, homicídio em massa e precisa ser parado! Para resolver esse caso, conto com a colaboração de todos da ICPO aqui presentes. Não... de todas as agências investigativas do mundo. E, especialmente, peço a colaboração do departamento de polícia do Reino Unido." – disse S.

– Por que Reino Unido? – perguntou Charlus, intrigado.

"Mesmo que o culpado seja um grupo de pessoas ou apenas uma, a probabilidade de ser ingleses é extremamente alta. Se não for inglês, pelo menos está se escondendo no Reino Unido." – respondeu S.

– No quê você se baseou para chegar a essa conclusão? – perguntou Charlus.

"Por que Reino Unido? Acredito que em breve poderei lhe mostrar uma batalha direta com o culpado."

– Uma batalha direta? – repetiu o chefe, para si mesmo.

"De qualquer forma, eu quero localizar o QG para a perseguição do criminoso no Reino Unido."

* * *

– Viu? Relativamente fácil. – disse James, fechando a gaveta da escrivaninha de seu quarto.

– Escondendo o caderno? – perguntou Tom.

– Sim, nessa gaveta. – respondeu James.

– Isso conta como um esconderijo? Você deixou aberta. – disse Tom, mirando para a gaveta e vendo que havia a chave lá, indicando que ainda não trancara a gaveta.

– Tudo bem. Na verdade, é melhor deixar a chave, onde ela se sobressaia.

James abriu a gaveta e dentro havia um caderno marrom, com uma fechadura dourada. Tom olhou aquilo e então disse:

– É só um diário comum.

– A maioria das pessoas leria esse diário e acharia que ele é a única coisa escondida na gaveta. – respondeu James. – Mas, a verdadeira chave... – continuou, então pegou uma caneta. – É essa. – mostrou-a a Tom. – Uma coisa que ninguém ficaria surpreso em encontrar na minha mesa: uma simples caneta. Eu uso o tubo.

Ele destampou a caneta e tirou a parte que usava para escrever, tirando o tubo de tinta.

– Essa é a chave? – perguntou Tom, curioso.

– Sim. Debaixo da gaveta tem um pequeno buraco que só é visível se você olhar atentamente. – dizendo isso, ele pega o tubo e coloca-o debaixo da gaveta. – Eu coloco isso no buraco. – Ele o fez e então o fundo da gaveta se levantou.

– Ah, entendi. Um fundo falso. – disse Tom, entendendo o plano de James. – Tem o diário também, então acho que ninguém irá encontrar.

– E isso não é tudo. – respondeu James, misterioso. – Mesmo que alguém descubra o fundo falso, não será capaz de pegar esse caderno. – Então mostrou o fundo da gaveta a Tom, explicando.

– O plástico da caneta funciona como isolante. – disse, mostrando os fios de plástico que estavam envoltos no caderno com apenas uma abertura onde havia pinos separados pelo tubo da caneta. - Ele impede a passagem de uma corrente elétrica. Quando o compartimento é fechado a borracha age como isolante e a corrente não passa. – disse tirando a caneta lentamente deixando o fundo falso cair, com uma ponta de borracha encaixando na abertura dos pinos.³

"Mas, se alguém tentar remover o fundo, a gasolina no plástico que envolve o caderno será incendiada, e o caderno queimará e a prova será destruída instantaneamente. Se perguntarem por que eu queimei, digo que foi porque eu não queria que ninguém lesse o meu diário. É uma explicação razoável e a maioria das pessoas vai aceitar. Afinal de contas, eu apenas queimei um caderno."³

James terminou de falar e Tom olhou-o, curioso. Por fim, disse:

– Eu já ouvi histórias de outros humanos com Death Notes. Escondê-los era a maior dor de cabeça. Acho que você é o único que chegou tão longe. Mas a sua "pequena invenção" é um tanto perigosa. Se errar um pouquinho, vai se queimar. – terminou, rindo ironicamente.

– Perigosa? – repetiu James sibilosamente. – Você está dizendo coisas estranhas novamente, Tom. Eu tenho enfrentado o perigo desde o começo. O mero ato de ficar com o Death Note é perigoso. Comparado a isso, algo assim nem é considerado perigo. – apontou para a gaveta onde o "diário" estava escondido. – Na verdade, me protege. Afinal de contas, o que é pior? Um pequeno incêndio na minha casa ou sentença de morte? – completou dando uma risada debochada.

* * *

A rua principal de Londres estava bem movimentada. Pessoas passeando com seus filhos, outras apressadas para chegar a seus compromissos. No telão que havia em alguns prédios passava as notícias dos últimos acontecimentos.

"Ontem à noite, Jayden Harris, 32 anos, morreu repentinamente de ataque cardíaco. Ele estava pagando pena por assalto com arma de fogo. No despertar de uma série sem precedentes, de presidiários que morreram de ataque cardíaco..." – falava o repórter.

As pessoas também comentavam as mortes de ataque cardíaco dos criminosos, umas um tanto assustadas e outras aliviadas, mandando mensagens de incentivo.

– Incrível, não? Todos os caras ruins, morrendo um após o outro! – dizia um rapaz andando com seu amigo.

– É um tanto assustador, mas também é um alívio. – respondeu o outro.

– Você acha que a polícia que está fazendo isso? – disse outro homem.

– Não, a polícia não tem esse tipo de poder.

– Você não sabe?

– Hã? Do que?

– É Kira! – respondeu uma garota, enviando uma mensagem no celular.

– Quem você acha que é o próximo?

* * *

– Veja, Tom. – disse James mostrando para Tom um site em seu computador. Um site sobre Kira. – Sites como esse já surgiram. – James foi navegando pelo site, então clicou em outro que mostrava uma frase.

– "A lenda de Kira, o salvador."? – Leu Tom. – Soa legal, né? Estão falando de você? – perguntou.

– Sim. Obviamente vem da palavra "Killer", então adaptaram para "Kira", talvez achariam mais legal. Eu não gostei muito, mas fiquei mundialmente conhecido assim. Se pesquisar a palavra "Kira", inúmeras páginas aparecerão. Nos jornais e na TV, continua sendo publicado como "Séries de mortes misteriosas de presidiários". Mas as pessoas ao redor do mundo já podem sentir que alguém está fazendo o julgamento justo! – disse James. – É assim que os humanos são, Tom.

"Por exemplo, na sala do colégio, não há nenhuma discussão se é bom ou não matar criminosos. Mas, se tivesse, todos deveriam insistir: "Não podemos fazer isso!" E fingiam serem boas pessoas. Claro, essa é a resposta politicamente correta.

"Em público, as pessoas precisam manter essa aparência. Mas a verdade está aqui, talvez as pessoas tenham medo de me aceitar em público. Porém, na internet, onde todos são anônimos, "Kira" está em todo lugar. Ninguém vai dizer, mas todo mundo sabe que alguém está matando os malfeitores. E os inocentes estão dizendo: "Kira, boa sorte!" em seus corações. Os criminosos estão petrificados com medo que a "Mão Divina" os atinja. Isso é bom. As coisas estão indo exatamente como eu planejei. – disse, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

A televisão do quarto de James estava ligada passando os noticiários do dia. Então apareceu a seguinte mensagem numa tela azul:

"Desculpem, interrompemos a programação para um boletim especial."

O rosto de um homem apareceu na televisão.

"Desculpe-nos por interromper a programação. Uma transmissão mundial ao vivo, diretamente da ICPO, irá começar." – disse ele.

James ficou intrigado, então voltou sua atenção diretamente à televisão. A imagem do homem desapareceu e no lugar apareceu outro homem de cabelos negros curtos, terno cinza, sentado em uma mesa, com uma identificação escrita com o seu nome: Sean S. Simon. Ele começou a falar.

"Eu sou o homem que controla toda polícia do mundo, Sean S. Simon. Conhecido como S." – disse ele com o semblante sério.

– O quê? Quem é esse cara? – perguntou James surpreso e curioso.

* * *

No departamento de polícia estavam todos vendo à notícia. Charlus demonstrava seriedade perante à notícia.

– Finalmente começou. – disse ele.

– Mas, ele nunca mostrou o rosto antes, não é? – perguntou Daniel. – Por que agora...?

– Significa que S está sério. – respondeu Charlus. "Bem, S, fizemos o que você mandou. Você irá provar o que disse no encontro da ICPO?" pensou.

* * *

"Para o assassino cujo alvo são criminosos: Isso é imperdoável. O pior crime da história. Capturarei o líder desses crimes, conhecido vulgarmente como Kira". – continuou S.

– Ele disse que definitivamente vai te pegar. – riu Tom sarcástico.

– Idiota. – disse James, se recusando a acreditar nisso. – Claro que não vai. É um Death Note! Se você não puder pegar esse caderno, não terá provas! – disse James, pegando o caderno e mostrando para a televisão como se de algum modo "S" pudesse vê-lo. – É completamente impossível me pegar! – disse, sorrindo debochado. - Já fazia parte do meu plano que a polícia agiria e que coisas assim aconteceriam.

"Kira. Eu sei o que deve estar pensando para fazer algo assim. Mas, o que você está fazendo é... cruel!" – disse S enfatizando a última palavra.

James se surpreendeu com as palavras.

– Eu... cruel? – repetiu. Então sorriu. – Eu sou a justiça! O homem que salva os fracos que têm medo do mal, e irá se tornar o Deus de um novo mundo que é ideal para todos! – disse, elevando cada vez mais a voz. – Aqueles que se opõem a Deus... esses que são o mal!

James pegou o caderno, abriu-o e pegou uma caneta. A tensão pelas palavras ia cada vez mais aumentando.

– Muito fácil, S. – sibilou James. – Se você fosse um pouco mais inteligente, eu poderia me divertir. - Ele começou a escrever no Death Note com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto.

"Sean S. Simon"

– O que acontece com aqueles que se opõem a mim? O mundo todo está vendo, S. – disse James.

James olhava da televisão para seu relógio. Os segundos passavam rapidamente.

– Cinco segundos. – disse James.

Quatro.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

James riu com escárnio. Sean S. Simon agarrou o pescoço com as duas mãos e parecia estar tendo um colapso. Então, sem forças, deixou o corpo cair em cima da mesa.

– O que foi? Tente dizer algo! – disse James, vendo dois homens levarem o corpo sem vida de S.

A imagem de repente mudou para uma tela branca com a letra S preta no meio. James parou de rir, surpreso.

"Não acredito. – disse a voz de um homem na televisão. – "Eu sabia que poderia acontecer, por isso testei, mas... Kira. Você pode matar as pessoas sem encostar um dedo nelas? Eu não acreditei, até ver com meus próprios olhos. Ouça com atenção, Kira. Se você é realmente responsável pela morte de Sean S. Simon na televisão, saiba que ele é um homem que estava para ser executado hoje. Não era eu."

– O quê? – murmurou James estupefato.

"Um criminoso cuja captura era confidencial e não foi divulgada na televisão e nem na internet. Parece que até mesmo você não tem informações desse criminoso."

Tom riu de James debochadamente.

– Haha, te pegaram!

"Mas eu, S., definitivamente existo. Tente me matar!" – disse S.

"Maldito...!" pensou James.

"Bem, o que houve? Tente! Me mate!"

Em todo mundo, os que estavam assistindo à televisão estavam estupefatos.

– O quê? Ele é louco? – disse um homem.

– Ele está aumentando os riscos!

– Kira VS S.

– Kira realmente existe!

"Ande! Me mate!" – S. continuava a falar na televisão. – "O que foi? Não consegue? Parece que por algum motivo não pode me matar. Então há pessoas que realmente não podem ser mortas. Obrigado pela dica. Em troca, lhe darei uma informação: Eu anunciei que esse programa foi transmitido no mundo todo, mas na realidade foi só transmitido na Inglaterra, em Londres. Eu estava pensando em passar isso em todos os lugares, em horários diferentes, mas não preciso mais. Você está em Londres."

– Hahaha, esse S. é muito esperto! – riu Tom.

"Foi um caso pequeno, então a polícia perdeu, mas a sua primeira vítima foi em Londres, na escola de jardim da infância. Junto dos outros presidiários, esse foi bem leve. Além disso, esse caso só foi reportado no Reino Unido. Isso é tudo o que eu precisava descobrir, que você está em Londres. E sua primeira vítima foi para testar o seu poder. Eu me concentrei em Londres, que tem a maior população, e para minha sorte, você está aí. Honestamente, eu não pensei que minhas especulações estivessem tão certas. Kira, pode não demorar muito até que eu te mande para execução."

* * *

– Eu sabia. Como esperado de S. – disse Daniel no departamento de polícia.

– Sim. Ele provou a existência de Kira, que as mortes foram assassinatos, e que ele está em Londres. – disse Charlus.

* * *

"Kira. Estou muito interessado em saber seus motivos para cometer esses crimes. Mas eu saberei quando lhe capturar. Até a próxima... Kira." A tela branca com a letra S sumiu e a televisão ficou fora do ar.

James olhava tudo aquilo numa mistura de incredibilidade, estupefação e raiva. James ficou olhando para a televisão com um olhar perdido.

– Me mandar... para execução? – murmurou James. Seu olhar mudou para um desafiante. – Interessante. Temos um trato!

– Vocês estão tentando encontrar um ao outro sem saberem de nada... sem saber o nome, nem o rosto. Quem descobrir primeiro, morre. Eu sabia que vocês humanos são... _interessantes_! – disse Tom, se divertindo com os acontecimentos.

– S. – sibilou James.

– Kira. – disse S.

– Não importa o que aconteça, eu lhe pegarei e acabarei com você! Eu sou a _justiça_! – disseram os dois em uníssono, cada um em seu aposento.

James tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto, enquanto o fino rosto de S. estava sério com seus cabelos negros caindo sobre seu rosto. A promessa estava feita e não havia como voltar atrás.

* * *

¹ - Organização Internacional de Crimes Policiais. Está em inglês, sempre que eu for me referir a isso eu vou escrever ICPO.

² - Sempre que eu me referir a Quartel General eu vou escrever "QG" para ficar mais fácil.

³ - Essa parte foi um pouco difícil de descrever, e para quem não entendeu muito bem, eu mesma fiz esse gif para vocês entenderem melhor:

lh5 . googleusercontent -LXKpfQ0K7lw / UI_ncPjB5YI / AAAAAAAAAxo / pq9rli4SSCo / s636 / Death % 2520 Note . gif (tirem os espaços)

ps: eu não sei qual é a desse site, porque eu já testei várias vezes e essa merda não vai. Se não conseguirem acessar e quiserem realmente ver o gif porque não entenderam o que eu escrevi, me mandem um email que está no meu perfil, ok?

Review:

Nicky Evans: Muito obrigada pela review! Sim, o James um pouco ~maligno~, bem diferente hahaha Sim, vale muito a pena ver esse anime, dá muita emoção! haha

Miih Mcgonagall: Quase que eu não vejo a sua review... KKK bom, a história vai ser como o anime, mas eu posso mudar algumas coisas também :) hehe espero que goste!

Bem espero que tenham gostado desse cap (pelo que eu vi de acessos aqui, foram muitos, mas apenas uma review, tristinha :( Enfim, eu sei que por esse método não dá pra ver se realmente estão lendo mas eu prefiro pensar assim, pq me dá ânimo ~le alone~ KKK enfim, essa semana é Enem, eu vou fazer, seja o que Deus quiser kk tomara que eu passe. Enfim, até o próximo capítulo gente! Beijos.


End file.
